Uahoo
| Pochodzenie = | Rasa = | Wzrost = | Kolor oczu = | Kolor włosów = * Brązowe * Brak | Kolor skóry = | Broń = * Pierwszy miecz świetlny Uahoo * Drugi miecz świetlny Uahoo * Podwójne bisento Uahoo * * Kyuzoańskie petary Uahoo | Ranga = * * Prezes | Mistrz = | Uczeń = Shmi Skywalkera | Przynależność = * * Mniejszość Galaktyczna | Pojawienia = Twin Story | theme = ciemna strona }} Uahoo był mistrzem , pierwotnie szkolonym przez . Kiedy został porzucony przez swojego mistrza, chcąc ponownie wdać się w jego łaski, w 26 BBY zamordował , za co został zesłany przez Palpatine'a na . Mieszkając na , w 22 BBY szkolił tam wrażliwą na Shmi Skywalker. W 21 ABY wszedł w kolaborację z Mniejszością Galaktyczną i jej prezesem Broascą Narem, gdzie występował pod pseudonimem Kapral. Chcąc zdobyć znajdujący się na Naboo , razem z organizacją przejął kontrolę nad planetą, której Hallina po korzystnym dla Mniejszości wyniku referendum akcesyjnego została skazana na wyrok śmierci, którego ostatecznie nie wyegzekwowano. W odpowiedzi na wezwania o pomoc ze strony królowej Halliny Grewpsha zdecydowała się wysłać na planetę komisarza Lanevera Villechama w towarzystwie oraz barmana . W czasie prowadzonych z nimi negocjacji Uahoo zamordował Broascę Nara, używając swojego podwójnego bisento, i tym samym zyskał faktyczną władzę w Mniejszości Galaktycznej i całym . Ambasadorzy z kolei uciekli, oswabadzając także królową Hallinę. Gdy na miejsce wstawił się , mężczyzna przejął , po czym razem z bronią spadł wgłąb płonącego korytarza. Uahoo jednak przeżył upadek i w 22 ABY zorganizował nalot na , w efekcie którego zdobył władzę nad , tym samym skazując jej władze na uchodźstwo. W budynku bezskutecznie próbował wyciągnąć od Komisarz do Spraw Kulturalnych Rawse Varty informacje na temat zdobytego przez siebie pierścienia. Tam też ostatecznie rozprawił się z dawną królową Halliną, mordując ją. Niebawem w sali znalazł się Luke Skywalker. W czasie pojedynku z Tuskeninem ostatni mistrz z łatwością przejął swoją broń. Chcąc walczyć dalej, Uahoo sięgnął po swoje kyuzoańskie petary, jednak gdy nimi walczył, został rozbrojony i stracił obie dłonie. Kiedy Skywalker darował mu życie, ten Mocą sięgnął po jedno z ostrz, po czym rzucił nim w stronę Luke'a, który w akcie obrony telekinetycznie odepchnął je w stronę przeciwnika, ostatecznie przyczyniając się do przeszycia na wylot jego płuc i tym samym do jego zgonu. Biografia Wczesne życie Sithańskie szkolenie thumb|right|250px|Uahoo w trakcie szkolenia. Uahoo urodził się w plemieniu rdzennych mieszkańców planety Tatooine, jeźdźców Tusken. W pewnym momencie swojego życia Sidious, znany także jako Sheev Palpatine, wybrał go na swojego ucznia i rozpoczął jego szkolenie po ciemnej stronie Mocy. Uahoo stworzył wtedy swój pierwszy miecz świetlny. Z czasem jednak Palpatine uznał, iż Uahoo myśli zbyt samodzielnie, i porzucił jego szkolenie, podobnie jak wcześniej zrobił to ze Shpannerem, znanym także jako Cliegg Lars. odebrał swojemu uczniowi , jednak pozwolił mu żyć. Miał w tym bowiem swój interes, gdyż jako że wątpił w sukces , wierzył, że jego uczniowie byli nieszkodliwi, a w przypadku jej niepowodzenia mogliby podtrzymać istnienie zakonu. Życie na wygnaniu Pojedynek z Yaraelem Poofem Uahoo żył odtąd na wygnaniu. Chcąc jednak ponownie wkupić się w łaski swojego mistrza, który w międzyczasie stracił następcę samego Tuskenina, jakim był , zbudował nowy miecz świetlny. W 26 BBY za cel obrał sobie zamordowanie mistrza Jedi, a zarazem członka – imieniem Yarael Poof. Kiedy tego dokonał w walce bezpośredniej, Sidious uznał jego aktywność za niepokojącą i w efekcie wysłał go na wygnanie na Tatooine. Trening Shmi Skywalker Przebywając na Tatooine, Uahoo nawiązał kontakt ze Shpannerem, znanym także jako Cliegg Lars, którego Sidious szkolił jeszcze przed nim. Około 22 BBY Uahoo rozpoczął szkolenie Shmi , którą do jego obozu wysłał on sam, będący jej mężem. Ze względu na łączące ich silne więzi bowiem nie mógł szkolić jej samodzielnie. W 22 BBY, kiedy do farmy przybył poszukujący swojej matki , Cliegg powiedział mu, że została ona porwana, a następnie zabita. Wbrew woli ojczyma Anakin postanowił odszukać Shmi. Kiedy znalazł ją w namiocie, gdy ćwiczyła swój umysł przyklejona do barierek, kobieta upozorowała własną śmierć. W akcie zemsty Skywalker wymordował wszystkich obecnych w obozie, a Uahoo był jednym z nielicznych, którym udało się przeżyć. W tym czasie jednak na miejsce przybył Darth Shpanner, który podmienił worek, do którego jego pasierbic włożył – jak myślał – zwłoki matki, na worek wypełniony ziemniakami. Preludium wojny neimoidiańskiej Przejęcie kontroli nad Naboo Po upadku Uahoo rozpoczął bliską współpracę z wolnym ruchem o nazwie Mniejszość oraz jej prezesem Broascą Narem, w rozmowach z którym posługiwał się pseudonimem „Kapral”. W 21 ABY organizacja przejęła kontrolę nad Naboo oraz cały jej . Uahoo miał w tym swoją własną korzyść, gdyż będąc na planecie, zamierzał posiąść pewien artefakt, którym w rzeczywistości był obsydianowy pierścień . W efekcie Uahoo wraz z Narem i zarządem przeniósł się tam i osiedlił w , w który dodatkowo wmontowano neimoidiański krążownik . Kiedy w wyniku referendum społeczeństwo opowiedziało się za przystąpieniem do organizacji, z rozkazu Broasci miano ściąć Hallinę, jednak wyroku nie wykonano, gdyż w jej obronie stanął jej Elitarny Oddział Padm, i w efekcie kobietę schowano w piwnicy razem z nimi, a sam przejął tymczasową władzę w systemie. Przejęcie kontroli nad Mniejszością Galaktyczną }} thumb|left|250px|Zwłoki . Jeszcze za swojego panowania królowa Hallina wysyłała wiele sygnałów do kanclerz Grewpshy. Po rzekomej śmierci monarchini polityk zdecydowała się wysłać na planetę dawnego kanclerza, a ówcześnie i Komisarza do Spraw Wewnętrznych Lanevera Villechama w towarzystwie padawana Bena Solo i barmana Dextera Jettstera. Za przywitanie ambasadorów odpowiadał Broasca Nar, którego zadaniem – zgodnie z umową zawartą z Uahoo – było zwabienie Jedi oraz ważnego przedstawiciela Senatu. W trakcie konwersacji Nar rozkazał obecnemu w sali Prewtowi zawołanie Uahoo, którego określił pseudonimem „Kapral”. Dowiedziawszy się o fałszywym zamordowaniu królowej Halliny, Dexter Jettster zapytał ironicznie, czy po załatwieniu wszelkich formalności ich również czeka śmierć. Wchodząc wtedy do pomieszczenia, Uahoo wyraził wątpliwość, jeżeli chodzi o tę tezę. Idąc dalej, pochwalił prezesa Nara za jego starania i pogratulował zwabienia Jedi i dawnego kanclerza. Neimoidianin ucieszył się na te słowa i również okazał zadowolenie, dodając, że okup dodatkowo umocni ich współpracę. Tuskenin jednak miał inny plan, gdyż kiedy znalazł się za fotelem i prezesa i oparł się o niego, uruchomił swoje podwójne bisento i zamordował mężczyznę, a gdy jego ciało opadło bezwładnie na ziemię, używając Mocy, uniósł ku górze dwóch gwardzistów senackich, którzy przybyli na planetę z komisarzem Villechamem — Jamesa i Olbrycha – i udusił ich telekinetycznie. Na widok śmierci gwardzistów z miejsca podniósł się Ben Solo. Padawan zapalił swój miecz świetlny, na co Uahoo stanął gotowy do walki, nadal dzierżąc brudne od krwi bisento. Tuskenin przywołał wtedy historię Yareala Poofa, którego zamordował przed wybuchem , ostrzegając tym samym młodego Jedi, by uważał, by nie podzielić jego losu. W następnej kolejności do Uahoo próbował podbiec rozdrażniony Dexter Jettster. Barman nie zdążył jednak dotrzeć do użytkownika ciemnej strony, który stosując telekinezę, odepchnął go Mocą w stronę ściany, gdzie mieścił się bezpiecznik, który został uszkodzony w efekcie zderzenia z masywnym , co doprowadziło do awarii prądu, która spowodowała zapanowanie niemalże absolutnej ciemności w pomieszczeniu. Wtenczas jedynym źródłem światła w komnacie był miecz świetlny Bena Solo. Uahoo począł wtedy straszyć padawana, pytając go, co – jako Jedi, który gaśnie razem ze światłem – zrobiłby na wieść, iż Tuskenin zamierza zamordować komisarza Villechama. Chcąc stanąć w obronie , chłopak przesunął się do tyłu, niechcący wchodząc na senatora, który skarcił go za nieuwagę. Uahoo tymczasem zaczął droczyć się z padawanem, uderzając go swoim bisento w różnie miejsca jego ciała. W pewnym momencie rozdrażniony Solo zapytał przeciwnika, co ten chce osiągnąć. Kiedy nie spotkał się z odpowiedzią, niespodziewanie otworzyły się wrota do sali. Porażony prądem Dexter Jettster z sukcesem ogłuszył Turkenina, który zemdlał, uderzając o ścianę. Kiedy ambasadorzy Nowej Republiki opuścili pomieszczenie, Uahoo ocucił Prewt, uderzając go w policzki. Kiedy mężczyzna otworzył oczy, admirał niezmiernie się uradował, po czym wyraził zmartwienie, spoglądając na ciało Broasci Nara. Neimoidianin zapytał wtedy Tuskenina, czy w ślad za uciekinierami wysłać . Ten odmówił, twierdząc, że i tak by uciekli, i zaradził, aby maszyny tylko troszkę się z nimi podroczyły, co argumentował tym, że siedziby w zamku w nie da się opuścić. Prewt jednak podrapał się po głowie, a po chwili także oburzył się tym, że ktoś chce wydawać rozkazy jego droidom. Kiedy nawiązał do śmierci prezesa Nara, Uahoo począł go podduszać Mocą. Gdy powtórzył słowa admirała, że prezes nie żyje, ten spojrzał na niego i powiedział: Niech żyje prezes. W międzyczasie zaś trzej ambasadorzy trafili do sali koronacyjnej, gdzie usłyszeli głosy dochodzące spod podłogi. Kiedy otworzyli klapę, ich oczom ukazała się królowa Hallina wraz ze swoimi padmami. Wspólnymi siłami wszyscy opracowali plan ucieczki z pałacu, który miał polegać na przedostaniu się na mostek, tak aby nadać sygnał z prośbą o pomoc o wystarczającej mocy. Pojedynek z Lukiem Skywalkerem thumb|right|200px|Uahoo z [[Podwójne bisento Uahoo|podwójnym bisento.]] W międzyczasie Uahoo sobie znanym sposobem skontaktował się z Lukiem Skywalkerem, któremu kazał przylecieć na Naboo bez asysty. Jedi zdążył już był stoczyć pojedynek ze swoją babcią Shmi, która – choć powszechnie myślano, że nie żyje – zaatakowała go, gdy ten przebywał na , a następnie zginęła. Pomimo tego jednak mężczyzna zrobił to, o co poprosił go Tuskenin, a do pałacu przedostał się poprzez jeden z szypów wentylacyjnych. Kiedy z niego wyszedł, ujrzał go admirał Prewt. Jedi przedstawił mu się jako konserwator, jednak do Neimoidianina to nie przemawiało i w efekcie mężczyzna udał się zaalarmować o tym swojego nowego przełożonego. Luke tymczasem kontynuował swą podróż przez podzielony na segmenty korytarz. Kiedy chciał przejść do kolejnego, drzwi momentalnie się zamknęły, a pomieszczenie ogarnęła absolutna ciemność. Po chwili z kolei światło zaczęło się zapalać stopniowo, począwszy od segmentu, gdzie stał Luke. Na drugim końcu korytarza, pięć metrów od siebie, kiedy stało się już w pełni jasno, Skywalker dostrzegł Uahoo. Tuskenin ściągnął z pleców swoje podwójne bisento i rozłożył je, trzymając wyciągnięte w linii poziomej względem swojego ciała, a następnie przywitał Jedi, zwracając się do niego po imieniu. Gdy mężczyzna przyznał, iż wiedział, że ten się wstawi, Luke oznajmił, że odebrał wiadomość i przybył tak, jak jego oponent tego chciał – sam i bez floty. Na te słowa użytkownik ciemnej strony Mocy wyznał, że Skywalker jest – jego zdaniem – bardzo głupi, sumując, że gdyby przybył ze wsparciem, ocaliłby zarówno siebie, jak i ambasadorów, a tak to zginie zarówno on, jak i oni. Na te słowa Jedi aktywował swój miecz świetlny, stając gotowy do ataku. Jego przeciwnik z kolei sięgnął tylko po komunikator i zwrócił się za jego pośrednictwem do admirała Prewta, by ten nie fatygował się już z komisarzem Villechamem, padawanem Solo i barmanem Jettsterem, gdyż z racji przybycia na miejsce Luke'a, zdaniem Uahoo, nie byli dłużej potrzebni. Kiedy skończył rozmowę, odezwał się i Skywalker. Jedi zasugerował, że jego przeciwnik wcale nie przybył na planetę po władzę ani też dla niego czy dla Bena, a w rzeczywistości trafił tam, chcąc zdobyć pewien artefakt. Uahoo nie zaprzeczył, lecz podkreślił, że ów przedmiot nigdy nie trafi w ręce Luke'a. Pojedynek rozpoczął się. Tuskenin próbował wykorzystywać słabe punkty Skywalkera; ten jednak omijał ruchy przeciwnika dość zgrabnie i zachowywał odporność, co bardzo rozzłościło Uahoo, który w efekcie napierał coraz silniej. W pewnym momencie Tuskenin podniósł swoje bisento jak najwyżej, aby to metalowym uchwytem ugodzić mistrza. Ten jednak obronił się przed zamachnięciem, po czym sam uniósł swój miecz świetlny ponad głowę, by z całej siły uderzyć w broń mrocznego Jedi. W efekcie bisento zostało przełamane na pół w miejscu zgięcia, a dwa jego końce opadły na ziemię. Pomimo że został rozbrojony, mężczyzna nie poddał się, tylko trzymając dłonie razem, pchnął Skywalkera w przód, tak że ten uderzył w gródź, przez którą miał zamiar przejść jeszcze przed paroma chwilami, a następnie zemdlał. Wtenczas Tuskenin sięgnął jego miecz świetlny i aktywował go, a następnie, ocierając nim o podłogową nawierzchnię i w efekcie topiąc pokrywający ją metal, zbliżać się w kierunku Jedi. Tymczasem na rozkaz Uahoo admirał Prewt wysłał droidy na przeciw ambasadorom i monarchini. Tych jednak obronił Elitarny Oddział Padm. W następstwie wszyscy udali się na główny mostek, pozostawiając barmana Dextera Jettstera tkwiącego w dziurze pomiędzy piętrami. W pewnym momencie komisarz Lanever Villecham pozbył się padm, wysyłając je na korytarz, a sam ogłuszył królową Hallinę i postanowił zrezygnować z opracowanego wcześniej planu, gdyż uznał ją za sobowtór. Wtedy samodzielnie uruchomił komputer, chcąc opuścić planetę krążownikiem wbudowanym w planetę. Sprawy obrały jednak zgoła inny obrót i w efekcie statek obrócił się o dość duży kont. Efekt ten podziałał na Uahoo, który zbliżając się do Luke'a z zapalonym mieczem świetlnym, który należał do Jedi, zaczął osuwać się w tył, tak że ostatecznie stracił równowagę i wylądował na jednej z grodzi. Luke z kolei w ostatniej chwili zdążył się złapać tej, o którą przed momentem się opierał. Wtem Skywalker puścił swoją biologiczną rękę, podtrzymując się jedynie sztuczną, i używając Mocy, otworzył gródź, na której Uahoo spoczywał centralnie wertykalnie pod nim. Zrozpaczony Tuskenin popatrzył jeszcze raz na swojego przeciwnika, a w następnej kolejności razem z jego mieczem świetlnym spadł wgłąb korytarza. Na koniec nastąpiła eksplozja będąca bezpośrednim skutkiem jego upadku. Luke'a z kolei z opresji wyciągnął , który zabrał go na swoich dopalaczach na mostek, z którego zarówno ich, jak i Lanevera Villechama, Bena Solo i nieprzytomną Hallinę zabrała , transportując na Skawa należący do Grewpshy, gdzie niebawem odbyło się alkoholowe przyjęcie. Wojna neimoidiaska Nalot na Hosnian Prime Uahoo przeżył upadek w głąb płonącego korytarza. W 22 ABY, będąc politycznym przywódcą Mniejszości Galaktycznej, przeprowadził atak na Hosnian Prime, używając do tego neimoidiańskich krążowników i droidów podobnych do sępów. Jego działania przyczyniły się do natychmiastowej emigracji politycznych osobistości Nowej Republiki, takich jak kanclerz Grewpsha, Marszałek Rady Militarnej czy Komisarz do Spraw Wewnętrznych Lanever Villecham. Oddziały droidów bojowych B1 rozpoczęły natomiast masowy areszt obywateli, którzy przypadkowo znaleźli się na wtedy na ulicach stolicy. Sam Uahoo z kolei razem z admirałem Prewtem osiadł się w budynku Senatu, w mieszczącej się tam dziwnym trafem sali koronacyjnej. Wziął także w niewolę część wyżej postawionych polityków Republiki, między innymi Komisarz do Spraw Kulturalnych i Społecznych Rawse Vartą i Hallinę, dawną monarchinię Naboo, do której czuł osobisty uraz. Na samej planecie z kolei pozostał także niezauważony Luke Skywalker, którego miecz miał w swoim posiadaniu Uahoo, wraz ze swoim droidem R2-D2. Przesłuchanie Rawse Vartej thumb|left|200px|Krzyk [[Rawse Varta|Rawse Vartej nie był muzyką dla uszu Uahoo.]] W czasie pobytu na Hosnian Prime Uahoo próbował rozwikłać tajemnicę obsydianowego pierścienia. Uznał wtedy, że osobą, która najlepiej będzie znała się na rzeczy, jest Komisarz do Spraw Kulturalnych, a jednocześnie Komisarz do Spraw Społecznych – Rawse Varta. Mężczyzna rozkazał zatem przeniesienie kobiety to sali koronacyjnej i skucie jej niebieskimi wiązkami energetycznymi, tak by unosiła się nad specjalnym podestem. Pewnego dnia Tuskenin wszedł do pomieszczenia, trzymając ręce splecione na plecach i będąc lekko skrzywionym. W tym samym czasie Rawse Varta darła się wniebogłosy, wydając z siebie donośny, wysoki i irytujący dźwięk, otwierając przy tym usta dość szeroko, co sprawiało, ze użytkownik ciemnej strony Mocy lękał się, że mogą one pęknąć w kącikach. Kiedy rozsiadł się na tronie, przywitał się z Rawse Vartą, akcentując jej stanowisko Komisarza do Spraw Kulturalnych. Nie spojrzał na nią, kiedy zapytał, czy wie, po co jest mu potrzebna. Starsza kobieta nie przestawała się drzeć. Uahoo grało to na nerwach, jednak noszona przez niego tuskeńska maska z sukcesem przykrywała jego mimikę twarzy. Kontynuując, wyznał, że potrzebuje aktywować pewien artefakt; uznał też, że senator – ze względu na pełnioną przez siebie funkcję – z pewnością dojdzie do tego bez najmniejszego problemu. Mężczyzna z gracją zdjął z ręki złoty pierścień i zaczął zbliżać się do Rawse Vartej. Widząc to, kobieta na moment przestała krzyczeć, co Uahoo określił mianem progresu. Tuskenin zapytał kobietę, czy widzi pierścień. Ta, powstrzymując się od krzyku, kiwnęła głową pozytywnie. Uahoo z kolei powiedział, że to bardzo dobrze, i wytłumaczył jej, że to szczery obsydian, przez który przepływa Moc. Kobieta odezwała się wtedy i skomentowała wygląd artefaktu, stwierdzając, że w istocie wygląda on ładnie. Użytkownik Mocy odparł, że jest nie tyle ładny, co praktyczny, bowiem ten, kto go nosił, miał zyskiwać niesamowitą potęgę, jeżeli chodzi o umiejętności telekinetyczne, po czym założył pierścień i zaczął z powrotem iść w stronę tronu. Wpatrując się w obrączkę, stwierdził, że według legend ten, kto go aktywuje, miał nie zginąć. Kiedy nadal wpatrując się w pierścień, mężczyzna usiadł na tronie, powiedział do Rawse Vartej, że to dziwne, że nie komentuje. Użytkownik ciemnej strony spojrzał na kobietę, a gdy ta, nadal obracając się wokół własnej osi, znalazła się w pozycji frontowej do niego, znowu zaczęła krzyczeć. Odparł jednak, że jej triki na niego nie działają. Wtedy staruszka zamilkła i wyznała, że stanowisko otrzymała po znajomości, gdyż nikt na serio nie bierze urzędników do spraw kulturalnych. Uahoo określił to mianem nepotyzmu i jeszcze raz spoglądając na pierścień, sięgnął po komunikator, by skontaktować się z admirałem Prewtem i rozkazać mu przywiedzenie królowej Halliny. Zamordowanie Halliny Krępy Neimoidianin przyprowadził ją niebawem do sali skutką w kajdanki, jednak nadal z koroną na głowie. Monarchini zdawała się smutna. Widząc to, Tuskenin zwrócił się do Rawse Vartej, zaznaczając wiek królowej i brak makijażu. Uznał, że pięćdziesięcioletnia kobieta zasiadająca na tronie to wstyd. Wyśmiał też brak służek, które zostały na Naboo. Po chwili Uahoo, nadal siedząc na tronie, wyciągnął jedną ze swoich dłoni przed siebie, dodatkowo przekrzywiając się nieznacznie, i używając Mocy, uniósł królową w powietrze, przerwał jej kajdany i zaczął ją dusić. Zdezorientowana, zrozpaczona kobieta próbowała powstrzymać narastające ciśnienie niczym sznur, jednak bez sukcesu. Kiedy użytkownik ciemnej strony nadal siedział na tronie, wraz ze swoją coraz bardziej zaciskającą się dłonią był nieco wygięty do przodu. Krzyknął wtedy w stronę Rawse Vartej, aby wyjawiła mu sekret, gdyż w przeciwnym razie on zabije Hallinę. Hallina tymczasem czuła się coraz gorzej i w pewnym momencie nie mogła już w ogóle wziąć powietrza. Przed oczami pojawiły jej się mroczki, a wraz z upływem czasu przestawała widzieć cokolwiek. Po chwili jednak Tuskenin puścił ją, w efekcie czego władczyni padła na ziemię i zaczęła dyszeć. Wtedy doszedł do niej śmiech użytkownika ciemnej strony Mocy. Ten jeszcze raz uniósł ją wtedy nieznacznie, a następnie postawił w pozycji klęczącej. Mężczyzna chwycił ją następnie za policzki i delikatnie je zdusił. Zwrócił się do niej, zdrabniając jej imię i nazywając ją „poczciwą królewną”, i zapytał ironicznie, jaką korzyść odniósłby, gdyby ją zabił. Hallina z kolei honorowo trwała w milczeniu, jednak w efekcie płaczu coraz więcej łez zaczęło napływać do jej oczu. Kiedy królowa wpatrywała się w swego oprawcę, ten powiedział jej, żeby się nie martwiła, gdyż jej nie zabije. Po chwili jednak przyznał, że w rzeczywistości żartował, i zapalił miecz świetlny Luke'a Skywalkera, który przejął na Naboo, momentalnie zadając kobiecie śmiertelny cios na ukos tułowia. Jej ciało opadło na lewy bok kobiety, a w wyniku zderzenia z podłogą z jej głowy spadła korona. Drugi pojedynek z Lukiem Skywalkerem i śmierć Inicjacja pojedynku thumb|right|200px|Uahoo od boku. Po zamordowaniu Halliny Uahoo udał się w stronę tronu, trzymając ręce splecione na plecach i będąc lekko pochylonym do przodu. Kiedy na nim usiadł, oparł swój prawy łokieć o oparcie, gdyż na lewym leżał teraz pierścień, a dłoń przyłożył bliżej ust i zaczął bawić się palcami. Wtedy, powoli przesuwając głowę o kąt równy czterdziestu pięciu stopniom, spojrzał na Rawse Vartą. Uznał następnie, że kobieta w istocie nie ma żadnego pojęcia o artefakcie, o który ją pytał, zupełnie tak, jak wcześniej deklarowała. Stwierdził zatem, że bez sensu byłoby przesłuchiwać ją ponownie, i w efekcie wrócił do swojej pierwotnej pozycji. W międzyczasie natomiast to sali wszedł Luke Skywalker, który pozostał na Hosnianie. Kiedy Uahoo dostrzegł go przed tronem, nawet nie drgnął. Zdziwił się bowiem jego obecnością, jak gdyby nie wierzył, że ten rzeczywiście tam był. Kiedy jednak dotarło do niego, że to, co widział, było prawdą, wypowiedział szeptem imię mistrza Jedi i rozkazał Prewtowi odejść. Kiedy Neimoidianin wszedł do korytarza ustawionego poziomo względem wejścia, Uahoo wyciągnął prawą dłoń przed siebie i zamknął telekinetycznie, posługując się Mocą, zamknął ułożoną wertykalnie gródź, w efekcie czego w pomieszczeniu zostali tylko on, Skywalker i Rawse Varta. tak by w sali został tylko on, Luke no i jeszcze Rawse Varta. Ten drugi uważnie śledził ruchy prezesa Mniejszości Galaktycznej, mimo że obrócił się na moment przez lewe ramię w stronę zamykającego się przejścia. Zmęczony lekkim wysiłkiem, Jedźca Tusken położył swoje ręce na oparciach tronu, aby następnie podnieść się na ich. Kiedy wstał, zaczął zbliżać się w stronę mistrza Jedi, który jednak nie wydawał się ani przejęty, ani przestraszony jawnym zamiarem dawnego ucznia Sithów. Kiedy obaj mężczyźni znaleźli się na dzielącym ich dystansie pięciu metrów, Uahoo rozpoczął konwersację, mówiąc, że nie sądził, jakoby Luke'a stać było na tak radykalny krok jak przyjście do niego pomimo armii droidów, straży i tego, że od czasu pojedynku na Naboo Jedi był rozbrojony. Człowiek zgodził się z nim, przyznając, że straż mogłaby być lepsza, i przechylił głowę nieznacznie w lewo. Tuskenin jednak nie wdał się w polemikę oponenta. Powiedział, że zdaje się, iż ma coś, co należy do niego, po czym sięgnął w stronę swojego pasa, aby następnie odpiąć od niego szarą klingę miecza świetlnego Skywalkera. Potem dodał, że to pewnego rodzaju zaszczyt zginąć od własnej broni; chociaż miał na myśli Luke'a, nie przypuszczał, że to jego samego, a nie Jedi, czeka taki los. Walka przy użyciu miecza Skywalkera Kiedy Uahoo aktywował niebieską wiązkę broni Skywalkera, którą miał w swoim posiadaniu, energia odbiła się w oczach Jedi. Wtedy dawny uczeń sithański pewny siebie ruszył w stronę mistrza Jedi, jednak kiedy się zamachnął, ten pochylił się do tyłu niemalże pod kątem dziewięćdziesięciu stopni, tak że plazmowa wiązka poszybowała około milimetra nad jego nosem. Uahoo z kolei ślizgnął się jeszcze po podłodze ku zamkniętej grodzi po posadzce. Gdy się jednak zatrzymał, obrócił się w przeciwną stronę i zobaczył, że jego przeciwnik nadal miał się dobrze, pomimo że sam nie miał żadnej broni. W efekcie dał się ponieść furii. Śmiejąc się nieznacznie pod nosem, Luke zapytał ironicznie Uahoo, czy zawsze było mu na bakier z mieczami, i choć nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi, ostatecznie takową uzyskał; Tuskenin bowiem przyznał, że to prawda. Wspomniał wtedy, że jego mistrz Darth Sidious pozbawił go jego pierwszego miecza świetlnego, gdy zdecydował się go porzucić, a drugiego – kiedy on sam zamordował Yareala Poofa, w efekcie czego, obawiając się ujawnienia, Sidious przed czterdziestoma ośmioma laty zesłał go na wygnanie na Tatooine. Kiedy Tuskenin pochylił się i chwycił zielonowiązkowy miecz obiema rękami, dodał, że był przekorny, gdyż jego aktywność mogła ujawnić jego plany. Uahoo jeszcze raz ruszył na człowieka. Tym razem wykonał jednak o wiele więcej ruchów, by pozbawić go życia. Skywalker wykorzystał ten fakt i niezauważenie przejął miecz, który prawowicie należał do niego. Kiedy użytkownik ciemnej strony Mocy po konfrontacji ostatecznie znowuż znalazł się po stronie tronu, spostrzegł, że nie został pozbawiony broni, a kiedy się odwrócił, ujrzał Luke'a Skywalkera, jak ten trzymał ją tak, jak ją przejął, czyli odwrotnie i lekko skierowany do tyłu. Skywalker zapytał Uahoo, jaki Sidious miał w tym wszystkim cel, teraz wyglądając nieco poważniej. Na te słowa Tuskenin wyprostował się uważnie przypatrzył się przeciwnikowi, oznajmiając, że w istocie miał w tym swoje korzyści – kiedy bowiem pozbył się Shpannera, samego Uahoo uznał za myślącego zbyt samodzielnie. Wtedy jasne stało się, że chciał maszynkę do zabijania, a nie prawdziwego ucznia. W dodatku Sith powątpiewał w skuteczność Zasady Dwóch i chociaż ją przestrzegał, wolał się ubezpieczyć; on i Shpenner mieli więc być czymś na wzór koła ratunkowego na wypadek ewentualnego niepowodzenia. Walka przy użyciu petar thumb|left|250px|[[Kyuzoańskie petary Uahoo.]] Wtedy niespodziewanie Uahoo wyjął z rękawów dwie kyuzoańskie petary, które zwykł nosić na wypadek, gdyby doszło do rozbrojenia. Trzymając je w dłoniach, aktywował ich czerwoną wiązkę elektryczną, aby następnie ruszyć na Skywalkera. Jedi jednak z sukcesem odpierał ataki dawnego ucznia Sithów. Jeźdźca Tusken jednak w pewnym momencie zadał dość mocny cios w lewą z jego perspektywy stronę ostrza Luke'a, wykorzystując do tego obie petary. Przyznał się wtedy, że korzysta ze stylu znanego jako . Uznawał je bowiem za o wiele skuteczniejsze od , stosowanych masowo przez członków . Pełen gracji Tuskenin wycofał się wtedy jeszcze bliżej tronu, a chwilę później wykonał elegancki skok w stronę Jedi. Jeszcze gdy leciał, skrzyżował swoje metalowe ostrza, a wylądowawszy, trzymał swoje ręce nieco po nad głową i w tej pozycji zderzył swoje petary z wiązką energetyczną Luke'a, rozpoczynając w tej chwili pojedynek siły fizycznej, w którym Luke usiłował odeprzeć jakże celnie wymierzony cios oponenta. Wtedy Uahoo powiedział do Luke'a, że przegrał, gdyż właśnie w tym momencie miało się dokonywać dzieło, które ten przerwał, gdy razem ze swoim ojcem zamordował Dartha Sidousa na . Dodał też, że wystarczyło zaledwie osiemnaście lat, aby ciemna strona dojrzała wystarczająco. Luke tymczasem dawał z siebie wszystko, jednak cios zadany przez Tuskenina z sukcesem mu to uniemożliwiał. Syn wybrańca na skutek wysiłku otworzył usta, ukazując zaciśnięte zęby w kolorze aksamitnej bieli. Z jego perspektywy było to ważne, aby Uahoo przypadkiem nie pchnął miecza w jego stronę zbyt mocno, gdyż wtedy rzeczywiście zaprzepaściłby panującą . Uahoo z kolei kontynuował swoją kwestię. Nadal opierając petary o miecz Skywalkera, powiedział mu szeptem, że przegrał także dlatego, że sam się do tego przyczynił, bezlitośnie mordując Shmi na Jakku, co uznał za klęskę, wykrzykując mu to następnie prosto w twarz. Dopiero na te słowa Skywalker zmienił nieco wyraz twarzy, zdając się nawet uśmiechać. Kiedy wziął głęboki wdech, powiedział, że to nie prawda, gdyż Shmi popełniła tam samobójstwo, samodzielnie aktywując wiązkę. Zabiła się w akcie rozpaczy po tym, co zrobiła. Jako że kobieta była uczennicą Uahoo, Skywalker dodał, że w istocie to on poniósł klęskę. Poznawszy prawdę, Uahoo otworzył usta, choć zasłaniała to jego maska. Wtedy Luke skończył odpierać atak Jeźdźcy Tusken. W konsekwencji ostrza petar Uahoo wykonały ruch niczym nożyce na współkę z jego rękami. Mistrz Jedi w ostatniej chwili zdołał się pochylić w tył w taki sposób, że uniknął niechcianego ścięcia i stracił jedynie kilka włosów z brody. Prostując się, Jedi nie zmarnował okazji i trafił swoim mieczem centralnie w tętnice znajdujące się pod dłońmi danego ucznia Palpatine'a. Rozbrojenie, próba zemsty i śmierć W efekcie uderzenia klingi Luke'a Uahoo stracił oba nadgarstki, a na skutek odniesionych obrażeń upadł na plecy i znalazł się w pozycji półleżącej, podpierając się o posadzkę lewym łokciem. W międzyczasie usłyszał dźwięk petar, jak te padały na ziemię. Z kikutów, z których kiedyś wychodziły jego dłonie, unosił się dym i zapach przypalonego ciała, jednak użytkownik ciemnej strony Mocy zdał sobie z tego sprawę dopiero po minionej chwili. Uahoo uniósł głowę ku górze i zobaczył tam Luke'a. Jedi mierzył do niego z zapalonym mieczem, który trzymał w swojej prawej dłoni. Uahoo powiedział mu, żeby go teraz go zabił, zwracając się do niego per „Jedi”. Skywalker odparł wtedy jedynie, że nie zabije go właśnie dlatego, że jest Jedi, po czym zgasił swoją broń, uśmiechnął się i wycofał w stronę wyjścia. Zdezorientowany Tuskenin spojrzał wtedy na jedną z leżących nieopodal petar. Przeszła mu myśl, aby rzucić ją w stronę Jedi i tym samym, choć nie do końca honorowo, zamordować go i wygrać. Pomimo narastającego w nim gniewu, nie mógł wcielić swojego planu w życie z tego powodu, że nie miał już dłoni. Postanowił jednak użyć do tego Mocy i zdziałać coś telekinezą. Choć nie było to widoczne przez noszoną przez niego maskę, Tuskenin zamknął oczy, aby następnie wyciągnąć dymiący kikut w stronę metalowego ostrza. Wyobrażał sobie, że jego kończyny są nadal w pełni sprawności. Kiedy otworzył powieki, zobaczył, że bezpośrednio przed spalonym kikutem lewitowała broń, zupełnie jakby nadal miał dłoń i teraz przeplatał palce przez uchwyt petary. Mężczyzna nadał jej wystarczającą siłę i rzucił ją w stronę Luke'a. Obracające się ostrze leciało centralnie w kręgosłup mistrza Jedi. Ten jednak wyczuł to w ostatniej chwili i wciągu ułamka sekundy obrócił się w tył. Kiedy błyskawicznie wyciągnął prawą dłoń przed siebie, użył Mocy, by nakierować ostrze w stronę przeciwną, czyli na Uahoo, co zrobił w ostatniej chwili przed jego zderzeniem z jego ręką. Wirująca patera leciała teraz na użytkownika ciemnej strony Mocy. Ten nie zdążył się obronić i w konsekwencji ostrze centralnie przeszyło środek jego klatki piersiowej na wylot. Lecąc dalej, brudne od krwi wbiło się we frontowe oparcie tronu. Uahoo wziął wdech i sięgnął w stronę rany. Choć nie miał dłoni, kikutem poczuł cieknącą krew. Oddychało mu się wtedy coraz trudniej. Gdy jeszcze raz spojrzał na Luke'a, zamknął oczy i upadł, umierając. Post mortem Plan Nowej Republiki na uchodźstwie został poniekąd zrealizowany, gdyż na Naboo zdestabilizowano armię droidów poprzez dezaktywację głównego panelu i tym samym przerwanie ciągłości w dostarczaniu energii bezprzewodowej. Z kolei admirał Prewt opuścił Hosnian Prime i dokował na okręcie wiceprezesa Upela Newtarega. Na wieść o dezaktywacji droidów i braku sygnału ze strony Uahoo ten rozkazał zestrzelenie nie potrzebnego już wówczas miasta Theed. Osobowość Uahoo był bezwzględny i przebiegły oraz uwielbiał znęcać się nad swoimi przeciwnikami. Na uwadze miał przede wszystkim siebie, co wykazał, mordując Broascę Nara, z którym współpracował dla okupu. Nie stanowiło też dla niego powodu zamordowanie innej istoty humanoidalnej bez najmniejszego celu Umiejętności Uahoo, w przeciwieństwie do innych użytkowników Mocy, w walce używał podwójnego bisento, a nie miecza świetlnego. Był niezwykle zwinny. Dzięki swoim umiejętnościom z sukcesem udało mu się przejąć władzę w Mniejszości Galaktycznej. Nie zawodził także, jeżeli chodzi o umiejętność posługiwania się Mocą; po utracie dłoni mógł na przykład zwizualizować sobie ich obecność, aby w dalszym ciągu używać swoich kyuzoańskich petar; nadal chciał jednak zwiększyć swoje zdolności poprzez aktywację i noszenie obsydianowego pierścienia. Chociaż Uahoo był szkolony w siedmiu formach walki mieczem świetlnym, zdecydowanie bardziej wolał formę Teräs Käsi. Okazywał wtedy swoją zwinność. Wygląd zewnętrzny Uahoo był Tuskeninem i podobnie jak większość przedstawicieli swojego gatunku, zwykł chodzić zasłonięty kostiumem, który dodatkowo ukrywał jego emocje, co wspomagało go w walce i innych trudnych chwilach. Na brzuchu nosił pas, do którego miał przyczepiony swój komunikator oraz miecz świetlny Luke'a Skywalkera, po tym jak go przejął. Na plecach nosił zwijane bisento do czasu, gdy je zniszczono, a w rękawach – dwie kyuzoańskie petary na wypadek ewentualnego rozbrojenia Uzbrojenie Miecze świetlne Uahoo nie przepadał za walką mieczem świetlnym. Swój pierwszy miecz świetlny Uahoo zbudował jako uczeń Dartha Sidiousa. Kiedy jednak lord Sithów zaprzestał jego szkolenia, odebrał mu tę broń, co zmusiło Tuskenina do skonstruowania drugiej; tę jedną również mu skonfiskował, tym razem po tym, jak zamordował Yaraela Poofa. Po utracie swojego bisento Uahoo przez krótki odcinek czasu używał miecza świetlnego Luke'a Skywalkera. Podwójne bisento Po konfiskacji dwóch mieczy świetlnych Uahoo zaczął używać bisento, które jednak stracił w czasie preludium wojny neimoidiańskiej, kiedy pod wpływem silnego zderzenia z klingą miecza świetlnego Luke'a Skywalkera zostało ono przełamane w połowie. Kyuzoańskie petary Walcząc Teräs Käsi, Uahoo decydował się na swoje Kyuzoańskie petary. Był nawet w stanie używać ich telekinetycznie, bez użycia dłoni. Poza światem Gwiezdnych wojen Debiut i pojawienia Uahoo zadebiutował w opowiadaniach pod tytułem Ku ciemności autorstwa , publikowanej w 2019 roku na łamach serii Twin Story tego samego autora. Co ciekawe, do siódmego epizodu o nazwie pojawiał się po prostu pod nazwą „Jeźdźca Tusken”, podczas gdy imię „Uahoo” było wspominane parokrotnie, jednak bez bezpośredniego odniesienia do występującej postaci. Wymowa imienia Imię postaci pochodzi od angielskiego rzeczownika yahoo, który swoim znaczeniem bliski jest polskiemu wieśniakowi. Prawidłowo powinno być ono wymawiane jako /.juɑ'huː/Zapis w (IPA)., gdzie występuje akcent oksytoniczny. Pojawienia * * * * * * * * * Kategoria:Działacze ruchów niezależnych Kategoria:Jeźdźcy Tusken Kategoria:Twin Story/Postaci en:Uahoo